Anyone who has ever used a laser printer is familiar with the lag between the time a print job is submitted to the laser printer and the time the first page of the print job is printed from the laser printer. Although the delay can sometimes be frustrating, it has become so common that laser printer users have grown to accept the delay as an inevitable inconvenience.
One reason for the delay is that the laser printer requires some time to increase current to a fuser in the laser printer to heat the fuser. If the fuser is not heated to a high enough temperature in certain temperature or humidity conditions, or for certain printer usage, then toner may not properly adhere to print media. Heating the fuser to an appropriately high temperature ensures that the toner will be properly affixed to print media, no matter the printer usage or environmental conditions.
However, most printers are used in conditions—such as in offices—that don't require the fuser to be heated to as high of a temperature as might be required in some extreme conditions. Printers must be designed, however, with margins to operate properly in even the extreme conditions. Hence, the fuser warm up time is required and causes the first page out delay.